


Love is in the Air

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute, Evil Plan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Robbie overhears that Sportacus has a crush on him. He plans to use this to get rid of Sportacus. However, things don't go how he thinks they will.





	1. Chapter 1

     Things had been unusually quiet in town. So, Robbie had naturally gotten curious and went to his periscope. Grunting, he pushed it up to look through. The only thing that he could see were Sportacus’s and Stephanie’s backs. They were standing and talking in the soccer field after a quick game. Sportacus had the ball tucked under his arm while he laughed at something the young girl said.  
   

      Robbie moved away from the periscope just long enough to scoff and roll his eyes. Then, he looked back at the two on the field. He had to admit that this was the longest that Robbie had seen the blue elf stand still.

      “So, Sportacus, I have a question,” Stephanie said. Robbie rolled his eyes again. It was probably something about sports candy or something else just as ridiculous. “What do you think about Robbie Rotten?” She asked. Robbie perked up and leaned forward, almost hitting his face on the metal.

     “W-Why do you ask?” Sportacus questioned, shifting slightly.

     “You’ve been acting weird around him. Trixie thinks you have a crush on him,” Stefanie explained. Sportacus shifted and bit his lower lip. Robbie Froze. This wasn’t where he thought this was going. 

      “This is just between you and me,” Sportacus said getting a nod from her. Robbie felt his stomach clench in anticipation.

      “… I really do like Robbie. Honestly, I’ve thought he was cute since I came to Lazy Town,” he added. The pink haired girl grinned broadly at him.

      Robbie stepped back from the periscope and let it fall back to it original spot. He stood there for a long moment before smiling wickedly. He wrung his hands together before pointing one finger up with a loud laugh.

      “So, Sportaflop thinks I’m cute? This is perfect. Now, I can get rid of the elf forever. First, I’ll…” Robbie paused. His mouth twitched and his brows furrowed together. He lowered his raised hand to be placed on his hip. “Wait, how does this help me?”  
After a moment, he grinned again. “I know,” he said deviously. “I’ll lead that blue kangaroo on. I’ll let him think that I’m interested, and then, I’ll break his heart so badly that he’ll never want to set foot in this town again.” 

      Robbie leaned his shoulders back with his hands at his waist in a proud look. “I am so smart sometimes. No wonder that idiot likes me. Now, to get the perfect outfit,” he said. Turning quickly, he made his way up to his disguise displays, his robe flapping behind him. 

     The first outfit was a full on suit and tie. “Too classy,” he said before stepping forward. The next was what resembled a Tarzan outfit that would reveal more than it hit. “Too trashy,” he added taking another step. This one was a costume covered in lights. “Too flashy… Ah, perfect,” he said when he got to the last case. It was just his normal clothes. Pulling a lever at the end of the display set him spiraling. When he stopped, he was in his new outfit.

     “Now, to go find… ick… Lover boy,” Robbie stated with a sneer while running a hand over his hair to make sure that it was in order. On his way to town, he planned how he would tell Sportacus about how he returned the feelings and wanted something more with the elf. The only thing more he really wanted was the amount of space between them, but Sportacus probably shouldn’t know that until later.

     When Robbie got there, Sportacus was still playing with that soccer ball. Stephanie was gone which made this much easier. Sportacus smiled when he saw the villain. Robbie smiled back with a big toothy grin and went to lean his hand on the short wall next to him.

      “So, Sporta-,” Robbie was cut short when his hand missed where he was aiming. Sportacus watched as Robbie fell face first to the ground.

     “Are you okay, Robbie?” He asked before the other man sprang back up. Robbie put his smile back on and tugged lightly at the bottom of his vest. He straightened back up before successfully leaning on the wall.

     “I meant to do that,” he said trying to play it off.

     “You did?”

     “That’s not important right now,” Robbie stated. If he was going to do this, he was going to get it over with. “I heard that you have a crush on somebody in town.” He held back a chuckle at how red the elf’s face turned. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I happen to like you too.

     “You do?” Sportacus asked excitedly. Robbie nodded, making Sportacus grin from ear to ear. The villain yelped slightly when he felt Sportacus throw his arms around him. He reluctantly hugged the elf back. Robbie felt his stomach clench slightly. He had just made Sportacus his boyfriend. Now what? 


	2. Chapter 2

     Robbie paced back and forth in his lair, arms crossed over his chest. What was he supposed to do with that blue elf? A relationship meant that you were supposed to do things with that person, right? Well, what do you do with a sports elf when you’re the laziest person in town? He didn’t have time to ponder it before he heard a knock at the hatch above him and Sportacus calling his name.

     “WHAT?” Robbie yelled before grimacing. “I mean… Come on down.. Honey,” he gagged at the last word, but knew that he needed to be nice. Sportacus landed in front of him with a smile. Robbie glanced down to see that the elf had a picnic basket. “What’s that for?”

      “I thought that you might want to watch the sunset together.”

      “It’s nearly sunset, already?” Robbie asked, vaguely remembering that he didn’t sleep last night.

      “Not just yet, but that’s why I brought this. I thought that we could eat together while we waited. He saw Robbie shift and twitch his nose and top lip. Sportacus had seen that look before but was unsure as to what it meant.

      “I don’t see why not,” Robbie responded, shifting his expression to a big smile. All he really wanted was for the elf to leave him alone, but he needed this for his plot. Robbie tugged at the bottom of his vest and straighten his stance. “Do I need to bring anything?”

      “I’ve already got everything packed.”

      “Let’s get going then,” Robbie said. He started up to the hatch first, followed by the elf. Sportacus would have bee lying if he said that he didn’t watch the way that Robbie moved his hips as he climbed. A blush crossed his face when he realized what he was doing. Robbie got to the top of the ladder and pulled himself over. Sportacus jumped and did a front flip before landing on the other side of the villain. Robbie, not seeing the flip, jumped back when he nearly ran into the shorter man.

      Sportacus took Robbie’s hand to lead him to where he had planned their picnic. Robbie looked at their linked hands with a sour look. His top lip curled to show his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed.

      “What are you doing?” He asked. Sportacus looked to Robbie and saw him looking at their hands.

      “I’m holding your hand.” Sportacus let go of his hand when Robbie’s sour look didn’t leave. He hadn’t thought before that Robbie might not be as comfortable touching as he was. That seemed odd given how many times the man had stood a little closer than most would be comfortable with.

     “Is that an elf thing?” Robbie questioned, honestly confused.

      “No, it’s just something that couples do to show that they like each other.”

      “Oh..” Robbie just walked next to Sportacus for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go this long without doing a flip.”

      “I know that my flipping annoys you sometimes.” Robbie’s nose twitched as he watched Sportacus out of the corner of his eye. He could either stay yes that it annoyed him and not have to watch the elf flip flopping around, or he could say that it was alright and make Sportacus like him more. He decided that the later would be better for his plan.

      “You know… Sometimes, I think that it’s kind of,” he had to brace himself from not gagging at the next word. “Cute.” He saw Sportacus perk up immediately. The next thing he knew, Sportacus was walking on his hands with the basket hung over his foot. He rolled his eyes and snatched the basket. “Give me this before you spill it.” Sportacus let his feet fall forward before doing a one handed cartwheel. Robbie rolled his eyes and sneered. He shifted it to a smile when the elf looked at him.

      “Very impressive,” Robbie said, getting a toothy grin from the shorter man before he did a backflip.

       “This is it,” Sportacus said when they reached an apple tree at the top of the hill. There was a blanket laid out on the ground that Robbie figured that the elf had laid out before he had gone to Robbie’s. Robbie sat crossed legged on the ground before Sportacus joined him. He took the basket back and started to unpack everything. Robbie felt his heart sinking as Sportacus pulled different kinds of sports candy out of the basket. It had just occurred to him that he may have not brought anything that Robbie would be able to tolerated eating.

      “Stephanie helped me with this,” Sportacus said as he pulled out Tupperware that had a rather large piece of cake inside. Robbie grinned broadly before snatching the cake from Sportacus and ripping the lid off. He looked up from his cake to Sportacus.

      “Uh.. Thank you. This was very nice of you,” he stated. It wasn’t untrue. Robbie was just shocked that he was having to say it to Sportacus. Robbie was about to reach into the Tupperware with just his hand before Sportacus handed him a fork. He took it with a sheepish laugh before finally digging into the slice of cake. “This is really good.” Robbie muttered more to himself than anyone else.

      “I’m glad you like it,” Sportacus responded, biting into a watermelon slice. After the slice was gone, he started putting things back into the basket. Robbie watched him, one of the bites of cake still in his mouth. He swallowed before asking, “Is that all you’re eating?”

      “It was all I needed.”

      “How do you not starve?”

      “I eat several times through out the day. I’m too busy most of the time to eat regular meals.” Sportacus answered. Robbie finished his cake before setting the container to the side. He stretched his legs out and leaned back against the tree trunk. Sportacus did the same, making sure not to get too close to Robbie.

      Robbie sighed contently. The sunset was beautiful, and he was full of cake. There weren’t many things that could make it better. Except maybe, his plan being over with already. He decided to get some more of it over with.

      “Do you want to try that hand thing again?” He asked. Sportacus smiled again before taking Robbie’s hand again. Robbie looked at his hand intertwined with Sportacus’s and resting on the elf’s knee before looking back at the sunset. This wasn’t horrible, but he wasn’t really enjoying it either.


	3. Chapter 3

      Robbie hadn’t seen Sportacus yet. He felt like he would be pushing it, if he made the elf seek him out everyday. So, he headed towards town, already tired. He hadn’t gotten to sleep that night either, and it was starting to catch up to him. Robbie saw the kids first, which is why he yelped when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

      “Sorry, Robbie. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Sportacus stated. Robbie just sneered and pushed the shorter man away.

      “Why do you always have to touch me?” Robbie growled before he realized that he should be being nice. He normally could have backtracked, but he was too tired right now to think of something.

      “I forgot that you aren’t really a touchy person,” he responded. Robbie saw his chance.

      “It’s alright. I’m just not used to it,” Robbie said, and Sportacus smiled. “What? Why are you grinning like that?”

       “Maybe, I could get you used to it. I’m going to give you a hug everyday until you get used to me touching.” Robbie wanted to protest, but he knew that if this was going to work, he had to give in a little. His top lip curled slightly.

      “You aren’t going to do it again, right now, are you?” He asked, and Sportacus shook his head. Robbie relaxed at bit at that.

       “Sportacus! Come back and play with us!” One of the kids called. Sportacus moved like he was going to run off but stopped.

       “Do you want to play?” He asked. Robbie stopped himself from scoffing. He desperately didn’t want to, but he realized that he had already snapped at Sportacus today. He couldn’t let himself do it too much. There was always the risk of Sportacus getting tired of it. Then, his plan would never work.

       “Sure, I’ll play,” he answered, feeling like gagging at the words.

      “That’s great,” Sportacus grinned before grabbing Robbie’s hand and pulling him towards the soccer field. “I know that you don’t like running. So, if you want, you can be the goalie.”

       “I don’t know what that means,” Robbie muttered, but no one heard him. When they reached the field, he saw Stephanie, Ziggy, Stingy, and Trixie.

       “You can join the team with me and Ziggy,” Sportacus stated. Robbie nodded, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

       “What do I do?” Robbie asked quietly.  
  
       “You just stay in the goal and try to keep the ball from going in,” Sportacus explained. Robbie gave a little nod before they all went to their spots. Robbie watched from the goal nervously. The kids were playing against Sportacus. Maybe, he wouldn’t have to do anything. That hope was destroyed when Stephanie had the ball and was running towards him with Ziggy running close behind her. She kicked the ball towards the goal.

      The ball sailed towards Robbie’s head. He yelped and barley blocked it with his hands. Ziggy got the ball before Stephanie could shoot again. Robbie smiled slightly when he heard Sportacus yelling, “Good job, Robbie!” Stephanie got the ball back and starting running for the goal again. Robbie got ready, unsure of if he could do the same thing again.

       Stephanie kicked the ball again. This time it went to the side. Robbie reached for it, but it was out of his reach. It bounced off the metal side of the goal and back at Robbie. This time, it did hit his face, knocking him backwards onto his rear. His face stung, but he was just going to play it off. He stood back up.

       “I’m alright,” he called, but nobody moved. “What are you staring at?” He asked, then he felt something on his lip. Touching it and pulling his hand back, he realized that his nose was bleeding. “Oh, blood.” He suddenly felt very uneasy.

       “You guys can keep playing. I’m going to help Robbie,” Sportacus stated, running over to the taller man, who was looking very pale. Robbie didn’t even notice when an arm wrapped around his waist to lead him to a bench. He sat down before being handed a handkerchief from Sportacus. Robbie wiped under his nose before pinching it.

       “Do I lean forward or back?” Robbie asked, his voice sounding funny from pinching his nose.

      “Forward,” Sportacus answered. So, Robbie did as he was instructed. In the distance, they could hear Trixie and Stephanie arguing as to whether she had meant to hit Robbie or not. After his nose bleed slowed, Robbie became aware of the hand rubbing his back. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Sportacus to stop or not. So, he just let it stay there. It’s not like it was hurting anything.

      “I’m sorry that you got hurt,” Sportacus said as Robbie pulled the cloth away from his nose.

      “You didn’t hit me.”

     “No, but I asked you to play,” he answered.

     “You blame yourself too much, Sportakook,” Robbie said, holding up the blood soaked cloth. “I’ll clean this before I give it back.”

     “You can keep it if you want it. I have more. Are you okay?” Sportacus asked.

     “Yes, but I’m not playing anymore.” Robbie refrained from pulled back when Sportacus hugged him. He rolled his eyes with a sneer before putting an arm over his shoulders. He mentally blamed the blood he lost for the warm feeling spreading through his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

       Robbie sat in his fluffy chair and stared at the ceiling. He still hadn’t slept, and now his face was sore to top it off. There was no way that he could worry about dealing with the elf today. Plan or not, he was too tired to act like he liked Sportacus.

       He wanted to cry when he heard a knock at the hatch. Robbie covered his face with his hands and muttered, “Go away.”

       “Robbie, are you okay?” Sportacus called, peeking down into the lair.

       “I’m tired!” He yelled. Robbie sneered when Sportacus came down the chute into his lair. Then, Robbie noticed that the elf’s crystal was blinking. “Don’t you have someone to save?”

       “This is blinking for you. What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Sportacus questioned, getting a groan from the villain.

       “I don’t need help.” Robbie stood up and walked over to Sportacus. “I just need some sleep.” He pushed him back towards the chute. “Please just leave me alone so I can take a nap.”

       “Robbie, until my crystal stops, I’m staying here.”

       “I CAN’T SLEEP WITH YOU HERE.” Sportacus flinched at his outburst but understood that Robbie was worn out. “I haven’t slept for three days, and you think I’m going to go to sleep with an elf hovering over me?”

      “I’m not leaving, Robbie.” The fight was gone from Robbie. He let his shoulders slump with a sigh as he walked back to his chair. He flopped down and went back to looking at the ceiling. Sportacus sat down next to him, pressed together slightly from the close contact. “Lean forward.” Robbie whined but did as he was told.

       Sportacus put his hands on Robbie’s shoulders and rubbed them. When he moved his hands off of Robbie’s shoulder blades, the taller man bolted up. Sportacus furrowed his brow at the frightened look that Robbie gave him.

       “What’s wrong?” Robbie’s look turned to one of annoyance.

       “I thought you were going go for my neck.”  
  
       “Robbie, I like you. Why would I hurt you?” Sportacus watched Robbie’s lip and nose twitch as he averted his eyes. “And you like me. So, why wouldn’t you trust me?”

       “I don’t trust anyone. Every time I do, I get hurt.” Sportacus felt a bit of sadness for Robbie. He stood up and walked over to him.

      “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Robbie didn’t really look like he believed that, but he seemed a little less uneasy. “Let’s try something else.” Sportacus took his hand and led him back to to seat. He sat down first and then patted next to him to get Robbie to sit. The taller man rolled his eyes but did as instructed. When he sat, Sportacus wrapped his arms around him and pulled to where Robbie’s head was on his shoulder.

     “Why?”  
  
     “Sometimes, having someone there can help you sleep.”

     “If I fall asleep, it’s because I’m exhausted.”

     “Okay, Robbie,” Sportacus said. He rubbed circles over Robbie’s back and felt him relaxing. Soon, his eyes were drifting shut. Robbie shifted closer before he started snoring. Sportacus smiled and kissed his forehead. His crystal stopped flashing. Now, he just had to slip away to let Robbie rest. When he went to move, he felt Robbie’s fingers clutching his vest. The villain was still asleep, but had a death grip on the hero. So, Sportacus just relaxed. It wouldn’t hurt to take a nap himself for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus wasn’t fully convinced that Robbie liked him back. Even if he did like him, he wasn’t sure that it was the same way that Sportacus liked him. He didn’t have time to wonder right now because his crystal was blinking. He grabbed a rope that was hanging down from the side of his airship and jumped from the edge. He slid down the rope, ignoring the burn in his hands before he finally landed on the ground.

Looking around, he found Stingy up in a tree along with his kite. The boy called for help from his spot in the tree. Sportacus ran towards the short wall and jumped. Once his feet touched the top of the wall, he flipped forward and grabbed the branch.

“Sportacus!” Stingy exclaimed as the hero swung his legs up and around to where he was crouched next to Stingy. He grabbed the boy before jumping down from the tree. “Oh, thank you, Sportacus.” Stingy looked back up in the tree. “But my kite.”

“Wait right here,” Sportacus instructed. He did his signature move before leaping towards the tree. He pushed with one foot off the trunk before grabbing the kite. Sportacus ignored the sting in his arm from another branch scraping it on his way down. Next, he handed Stingy his kite back and flipped away.

Sportacus made his way to Robbie’s lair. His intention was to ask Robbie if he really liked him or not. The thought of losing him after less than a week made him sad, but he wouldn’t make Robbie stay if he didn’t want to. He opened the hatch and jumped down. Robbie yelped and jumped away when the hero landed next to him.

“Oh, hello, Sportaflop,” Robbie said, tugging his vest down to regain his composure. Sportacus held out his arms for a hug. Robbie stared at him in confusion for a minute. “Oh,” he hugged Sportacus around the shoulders when he figured out what the hero wanted. He didn’t want to hug him, but he knew that he needed to to keep his plan going. Robbie ignored the light feeling in the back of his mind that said that wasn’t quiet true anymore.  
“I was wanting to ask you something, Robbie,” Sportacus stated. Robbie pulled away, his hand brushing over Sportacus’s bicep as he went.

“Hmm?” Robbie looked at his hand when he felt like it was wet.

“I was wonde-“

“Why are you bleeding?!” Robbie nearly yelled. His hand was covered in blood from Sportacus’s arm. The hero looked down and saw that it was all down the side of his arm.

“I was helping Stingy get his kite out of a tree.”

“Was there a knife attached to it?” Robbie asked. Sportacus opened his mouth to answer, but Robbie was walking away from him quickly. He came back with a first aid kit. Sportacus reached for the kit but found his hand being slapped away. Robbie opened it and started by pulling on a pair of gloves. Blood freaked him out, and he didn’t want it smeared all over his hands.

“I can do this, if you don’t want to,” Sportacus said, getting a scoff from Robbie.

“Just stay still.” Robbie cleaned off the blood to where he could just see the original gash. He picked up a spray can out of the box and shook it. When he sprayed it, Sportacus gave a pained yelp.

“It burns!”

“That means it’s working. There’s no telling what germs you got from that Stinky.”

“You mean Stingy?”

“Whatever, they both sound like insults.” Robbie fanned at the cut to make it burn a little less. When he believed that it was disinfected, he pulled out a large band aid and laid it over the cut. “Did you hurt anything else?”

“I don’t think so.” Sportacus watched as Robbie circled him, looking for anymore cuts. He felt like his stomach was twisting. Robbie didn’t normally look at him like this. Sure, it was analytical, but it also seemed like he cared. Maybe, there was some hope for them after all.

“What were you wanting to ask?”

“Huh?”

“You said that you wanted to ask something.” Sportacus absentmindedly rubbed at the new bandage while he thought. “Leave it alone,” Robbie warned. Sportacus moved his hand back to his side.

“I forgot what I was going to say.” Sportacus didn’t want to ask anymore. Robbie didn’t seem to mind.

“We can worry about it later. I picked out a movie for us. That is if you can stay still for that long. If not… We’ll figure out something else to do.” Robbie put his hand on the small of Sportacus’s back and led him to the big orange chair. Sportacus just watched with a small smile as Robbie flipped a switch for the tv to turn on. The corner of Robbie’s mouth twitched like he thought of something before he took the elf’s hand in his.

“This is supposed to be an appropriate time for this, right?” He asked to make sure. Sportacus chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Robbie,” Sportacus said. He leaned up in the seat and gave Robbie a quick peck on his cheek. Robbie’s cheeks heated up and turned a bright shade of red as the corners of his mouth twitched. Sportacus chuckled again when he saw a tiny smile splayed across Robbie’s mouth. He didn’t know it, but he had answered the elf’s question.


	6. Chapter 6

Sportacus had given Robbie a hug everyday for the past week. However, it didn’t seem to be having the effect he wanted. He expected the other man to not flinch away after a while. Still, Robbie would pull back against it ever so slightly. So, Sportacus decided that maybe it was time to just leave it alone.

So, when Robbie showed up while Sportacus was doing a set of push ups, he didn’t stand to hug him. He just said, “Hi, Robbie,” in an enthusiastic tone. He could feel the look that Robbie was giving him, like something was off.

“Hello, Sportadork,” Robbie responded, sitting on the bench behind him. He had tried calling the elf by his actual name for a while, but had decided to act like his nicknames just showed fondness. “Are you forgetting something?”

“I don’t think so,” Sportacus replied. He noticed Robbie’s lip curl under slightly to show his teeth as his brows came together. Sportacus had started to find this look cute. It showed when he was trying to figure things out.

“A-are you sure?” Sportacus understood now. He felt uncomfortable with not being hugged. Well, this time, he was going to have to admit it. Robbie crossed his arms over his chest. Sportacus wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a hint or Robbie hugging himself unconsciously. “I think that there’s something that you’re forgetting.”

“Oh, you’re right, Robbie. Thank you for reminding me.” Robbie almost looked proud of himself. As Sportacus stood up, Robbie even uncrossed his arms. He went to reach out for a hug but stopped when he saw the elf doing a handstand. “I completely forgot to do this exercise.”

“Glad, I could help,” Robbie muttered, looking crest fallen. He slummed again, putting his arms over his chest. Sportacus walked over on his hands before letting his feet fall behind hind him. Once his feet touched the ground, he let himself fall to sit next to Robbie. The villain glanced at him before looking back at the ground.

“Are you, okay, Robbie?”

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” He closed in on himself further.

“Come on, what’s wrong?” Sportacus leaned closer, his fingertips brushing over Robbie’s shoulder as his hand went to rest on the bench behind him.

“It’s just that I, um,” he paused, but his mouth moved like the words were trying to leave before he was ready. “I was working on a cross word this morning. One of the puzzles stumped me.”

“Oh really. What was it?”

“I think was what is a three letter word for two people embracing.” Robbie looked out at Sportacus out of the corner of his eye waiting for a reaction. He looked over fully when the elf only chuckled.

“Robbie, you know that you can ask for a hug, if you want one?” Sportacus asked.

“I do not want a hug,” Robbie snipped. He turned his body away from Sportacus. “I just think that if you’re going to make a promise that you’re going to do it everyday, that you should hold up you’re promise.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And do you want a hug, Robbie?”

“No.”

“Then, I won’t hug you.”

“But why not?” Robbie sounded almost panicked. Sportacus chuckled again as Robbie turned towards him. “Why should it matter what I think? You’re the one who promised!”

“How about we do this a different way?” Sportacus said. He opened his arms but didn’t hug Robbie. “I’m going to count to five. If you want to hug me, you can. If not, then, we won’t hug.” Robbie looked at him suspiciously for a second. “One… Two… Three.” Robbie’s brow knitted while his eyes remained wide, giving him a frightened look. “Four… Fi-.” Sportacus was cut short by Robbie all but tackling into his chest.

Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie’s shoulders as the taller man leaned to press his cheek against Sportacus’s shoulder. Robbie’s squeezed tightly and shut his eyes for a second. While he hugged, he ignored the flutter in his chest.

“I’m only doing this to keep your promise, you stupid elf,” Robbie said, but that didn’t stop the fact that he was still hugging him closely.  
  
“Okay, Robbie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short. I liked this as an idea but didn't want to try to stretch it too far.


	7. Chapter 7

Robbie had decided that Sportacus made him sick. Not sick as in hating him. The elf made him feel physically ill. His chest got warm when they were around each other, and his stomach was in knots. His best guess was that he was allergic to elves. However, he had to put up with it if he ever wanted his plan to work. If he broke up with him over this, he would never break his heart bad enough for him to leave.

“This was worth staying up for,” Sportacus said. He was laying next to Robbie on a blanket with their hands linked together. They were laying out to watch the stars which meant that Sportacus had to stay up past his usual bed time.

“It is pretty, isn’t it?” Robbie asked, mildly aware of Sportacus rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. The more that Sportacus did the simple movement, the more that Robbie’s chest heated up. Maybe, it was a contact illness. Did elves carry some kind of human disease?”

“Robbie?”

“What?”

“Why do you try to act like you don’t like me?” Robbie fought the urge to tell him it wasn’t an act. He shifted a little.

“I’m not used to being liked,” Robbie answered. It wasn’t untrue, but he wasn’t sure why that was why he couldn’t help showing dislike for the elf. “I didn’t even have friends when I was younger. And I’ve never had someone like me like you do.”

“Well, I like you very much, if that’s any conciliation.” Sportacus leaned up on his elbow to look at the other man. There it was again, the flutter in Robbie’s chest and belly. He hoped this man wasn’t giving him heart palpitations.

“I guess that helps,” Robbie responded. He told himself that he didn’t mean that. Nothing the elf ever did would make him feel any different.

“I have another question,” he took his eyes away from Robbie’s and used his free hand to trace around one of the buttons on Robbie’s vest. “Have you ever been kissed?”

“No, and I never really understood why you would want to put your mouth on someone else’s. It just seems so… filthy,” he replied, not understanding where this was going.

“I could show you. If you’ll let me,” Sportacus said. Robbie felt his face heat up and his stomach turn. His mouth felt dry as he looked up at the elf.

“I guess you could, if you just want to,” Robbie stated. Sportacus leaned down slowly, splaying his hand over Robbie’s chest. His lips met Robbie’s gently, savoring how soft they felt. He pulled away for a second before kissing him again. He felt Robbie kissing him back while his hand ran over Sportacus’s shoulder and back.

When Sportacus pulled back, the two stayed in silence for a while. The elf looked between Robbie’s eyes and mouth. His eyes were half lidded and a smile played across his lips. Robbie wondered if the elf had killed him. His heart was racing in his chest, beating hard enough that he could feel it in his ears.

“How was that?” Sportacus asked, his own heart racing.

“It was… nice.” Robbie wasn’t capable of many words right now.

“Do you, um, want me to do it again?”

“Sure.” Sportacus just smiled as he leaned back down. While Sportacus worried about kissing Robbie the best he could, Robbie wondered what kind of elf illness that Sportacus was giving him that made his heart race like this and his face flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie will figure out what's going on soon, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie didn’t know how deep he was in, right now. Lately, he’d had Sportacus on his mind a good bit. The way that he rationalized this was that it was just for his plan. This was his way of knowing his enemy. He had a harder time explaining away the smile on his face and flutter in his chest when he thought about Sportacus kissing him the night before.

He caught sight of himself in a mirror. His mouth showed a toothy grin while his cheeks held a light blush. The red, he could blame on having a fever. The smile, not so much. He didn’t think he knew of anything that the elf could have given him that would make him smile like this. Trying to get rid of the smile didn’t do anything. He couldn’t stop.

“What is wrong with me?” He asked aloud to himself. Reaching up, he tried to push the corners of his mouth down. “Why can’t I stop smiling? I’m acting like I actually like the stupid elf.” That knocked the smile off of his face. Suddenly, his ‘sickness’ made sense. “Oh no. This is not happening. I refuse to have feelings for him!” The thought of Sportacus holding his hand made the smile try to creep back onto his face. Robbie panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. He slapped himself across the face to keep the smile from spreading.

“OW!” He yelped, rubbing where he had just hit himself. He furrowed his eyebrows while letting his upper lip curl to show his front teeth. “I have to do something to stop this. There has to be a way to make myself hate him again.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled from the hatch above. Robbie flinched and looked up. “I need to talk to you.” Robbie thought that he definitely needed to not talk to Sportacus right now. The elf came down the chute and landed in front of Robbie.

“What do you want, Sportaflop?” He asked, trying to put venom in the words.

“There’s trouble in mayhem town,” Sportacus stated. “So, I’m going to be gone for a few days.” He added. Robbie saw his opportunity to make himself dislike the elf again. He’d just have to get rid of his feelings over the next few days.

“How many days?”

“Three or four. Will you be okay here? Would you like to go with me?” Sportacus asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“I think it would be best if I stayed here.” Robbie stated. Sportacus’s smile faltered just a bit before it rose back up again. “Why are you smiling?”

“You know the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“So?”

“That means that when I get back, we’ll like each other even more.” Sportacus said. Before Robbie could protest, Sportacus had pulled him into a good bye kiss. He fought with every fiber of his being to not sink into the act of affection. Sportacus pulled back after a moment and said that he had to go. Robbie tugged his at his vest and straightened his stance while Sportacus hurried back up the ladder.

“Well, this shouldn’t be too hard. First, I just have to not think about the stupid elf,” Robbie said crossing his arms over his chest. He sneered while he glanced around. Annoyance rose up in him at the sight of an apple that Sportacus had left in his lair the day before. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie carried his pillow with him to a park bench. Right now, he couldn’t even sit in his orange chair without thinking about Sportacus. It made him sick to think that he was this wrapped up in someone else. It occurred to him that this was the elf’s way to spoiling his plan. How was he supposed to break Sportacus’s heart if he didn’t want to?

Robbie flung his pillow down onto the bench before laying down. This wasn’t comfortable, but it was the best he could do right now. Closing his eyes, he didn’t notice the child walking up to him.

“Hey, Robbie?” Stephanie said. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at the pink girl. He sneered as he lifted his head slightly. “Where’s Sportacus?”

“He had to go out of town for a few days.” Robbie turned over to where he was facing away from the girl. Stephanie walked away, getting the hint that Robbie didn’t want to talk. It wasn’t long before Stingy showed up.

“Where’s Sportacus?”

“He had to leave town for a few days,” Robbie responded, annoyance creeping into his voice. How was he supposed to not think about Sportacus if these kids wouldn’t stop mentioning him?

“Why?”

“I don’t know. He just said that there was trouble.”

“Is that really all he said?”

“Go away, Stinky!” Robbie snapped.

“It’s Stingy!”

“Oh, whatever,” Robbie muttered as the boy walked away. Robbie sighed audibly when he heard Pixel behind him.

“Hey, Robbie. Where’s Sportacus?”

“Why are all of you asking me?” Robbie asked, sitting up and looking at Pixel. “I didn’t realize that I was the elf’s keeper.”

“We just know that you two are always together. So, I thought that you might know.”

“Well, he’s out of town. That’s all any of you need to know,” his annoyance was getting more and more prevalent. Pixel walked off, giving Robbie a concerned look. Robbie sighed before laying back down on the bench, his back turned towards everyone else.

“Hey, Robbie,” Trixie said. This time, Robbie just laid there and pretended that he couldn’t hear the girl. “Robbie,” she called again. Still, he didn’t move. Getting annoyed herself, she reached up and yanked the pillow out from underneath Robbie’s head. His head smacked into armrest of the bench.

“What do you want?!” Robbie nearly yelled as Trixie threw his pillow back into his face.

“Where’s Sportacus?”

“GONE!”

“For how long?” She asked. Robbie gripped his pillow tightly and refrained from yelling forever at her.

“A few days,” he answered, hissing through his teeth. Satisfied with the answer, she walked away. Robbie huffed before laying back down.

“Hey, Robbie!” Ziggy said, nearly running into the bench.

“He’ll be gone for a few days!” Robbie snipped before Ziggy could ask.

“I know that. Stephanie told me.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to play with us,” Ziggy responded. Robbie glanced over his shoulder at Ziggy to see if he was joking or not. He wasn’t.

“I just want to take a nap.” Robbie sounded almost defeated. Ziggy said okay before running off with his friends. Robbie let out a breath before letting his head fall back onto his pillow. Shutting his eyes, he started snoring rather quickly. A small smile crossed his lips as he slept.

Stephanie ran to get the soccer ball that had rolled over to Robbie’s bench. She picked it up and paused. It was quiet, but she could hear Robbie say, “Hello, Sportacus.” In his sleep. She laughed before running back to her group. When Robbie woke up, he’d blame the kids for making him think of Sportacus before he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie woke up from a nap in his orange chair. The reason that he woke up was because of his phone ringing. He stared at it for a long moment before picking it up and holding it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked quietly. No one ever called him. Why were they doing it now?”

“Robbie?” Came Sportacus’s voice.

“Yes,” Robbie answered, relaxing a little despite himself.

“I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be gone longer than I thought.” Robbie frowned at that. Then, he mentally scolded himself for being upset.

“Why? What’s even going on there?” Robbie questioned. He heard Sportacus sigh which was never a good sign.

“Someone here has been setting homes on fire. The police just need help catching him. I’ll be back in a week. I promise.” Sportacus explained. Robbie furrowed his brow while they sat in silence. He didn’t know how he felt about this. That meant he had a few more days to get Sportacus out of his mind, but there was also a nagging in his mind that said that he didn’t want to. “I miss you, Robbie.” Sportacus broke the silence.

“Well, I don’t miss you,” Robbie responded. It was a built in response. He didn’t even think about it before he said it.

“Not even a little?” Sportacus asked, obviously stung. Robbie looked down at the phone with a guilty expression. He didn’t like hearing the elf upset as much as he thought he would. It was actually kind of unsettling, and it made Robbie want to never do it again.

“…Maybe, just a little.” If this had been a few weeks ago, he wouldn’t have meant it. He rolled his eyes when he could practically hear the smile at the other end of the line.

“It’s nice to hear that from you, Robbie.”

“Don’t rub it in. You know ‘nice’ isn’t what I do.” Sportacus chuckled at the other end of the phone, bringing color to Robbie’s face.

“That’s why I like it so much. It shows how much you care.”

“I thought I said to not rub it in.” Sportacus chuckled again.

“I’ll see you when I get back, Robbie.”

“Alright.” With that, the call was over, leaving Robbie in silence. He placed the phone back in it’s holder and leaned back in his seat. “I have to do something to get over this stupid elf. What do I even see in him?”

Robbie held his hands up to count on his fingers. “I have so many reasons to hate him. He’s so active,” he began raising fingers to count. “He’s a dumb elf. He’s always flip flopping. That stupid crystal flashing,” he added making the beep beep beep while waving at his chest. When he held the hand back up that he was counting on, he held up an extra finger. “That takes up a whole hand! Now, reasons to like him.”

Robbie held up his other hand. “He’s kind to me. He’s shown me more affection than anyone has. He includes me in things. His stupid smile. The way his mustache tickles when he kisses, his accent,” Robbie frowned when he had to hold up a finger on his second hand. “Warm hugs, he baked cake just for me, he puts up with me being angry, he lets me call him mean things.” Robbie stopped when he was holding up all ten fingers.

He sighed in defeat and let his head fall back. “Maybe, I should just be happy that I found someone who cares about me that I can tolerate.” He paused before sneering and standing up. “No. I have to get rid of Sportaflop. If I let him stay, what kind of villain am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you guys had to wait for such a short chapter. I've felt sick over the weekend and still had to work. So, when I got home, I would fall asleep really quickly, and when I woke up, it would be time for work again.


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie had been working on a new machine for most of the day. It mostly involved him throwing down a bunch of scrap metal and then beating it with a mallet. Somehow that seemed to work. The large invention was taller than he was. It had a long cylinder as the biggest part, the sides curving inward ever so slightly. Then, it had what looked like two umbrellas without the handles hanging down by a chain. Robbie dusted his hands off on each other before placing his hands on his hips.

“Now, all I have to do is wait until Sportaflop gets back. Then, I have him stand or lay there unconsciously. Which ever one is better available at the time. I pull the switch, and neither of us care about the other any longer,” he said before giving a laugh. He ignored the hallow feeling it had. No matter what he felt now, it wouldn’t matter when he was done with this machine.

Robbie sat back down in his chair, admiring his machine. After a while, a thought crossed his mind. He leaned back up. “If I used this on just myself, I could still break Sportaloon’s heart to where he’ll leave town. All I have to do is set it to single person and look at a photo of him.”

He sprang up before stopping. “Why would I have a photo of him?” He asked himself. Robbie was about to sit back down before remembering something. “I know. That pink girl made me take a group photo with them. Maybe, I still have it somewhere.” Obviously, he wouldn’t admit why he would have kept it in the first place. He told himself that he hadn’t cared about the kids or Sportacus at the time. It was just because Robbie was in the photo.

He rummaged through a few desk drawers before finding the photo which was crinkled from being shoved inside and left. “Ah, here it is.” He looked at the photo while he walked over to his machine. Stepping under one of the umbrellas, he switched the settings to single person. He continued to look at the photo while his hand was on the switch.

In the photo, Sportacus had been standing next to Robbie, with a hand on his shoulder. Robbie, in the photo, had been staring at the hand in confusion. He didn’t seem angry. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his teeth stuck out from under his lip subtlety. Sportacus just looked amused while he looked at Robbie fondly.

Robbie stared at the photo, his hand loosing its grip on the lever before finally falling back at his side. Looking at the photo made his chest feel warm before that warmth seemed to spread over his shoulders and down to his belly. He glanced up at the machinery over him before stepping out from under it. Moving back to his orange chair, he sat down.

“A real villain would give the hero a fighting chance, right?” Robbie asked, his voice softer now. He curled his legs up into the seat with him, letting his arms prop on his knees to where he could look at the picture. A pang went through his chest. “Even if that means that I have to miss that stupid elf for a few more days.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Robbie, I know I’m a day late, but please don’t be mad at me,” Sportacus said. Robbie crossed his arms over his chest with a sneer.

“It’s too late. I’m already mad,” Robbie replied. It barely registered on him when Sportacus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

“What do you want me to do to make it up to you?” Sportacus questioned. Robbie felt butterflies in his chest as he let his arms slip around the elf’s shoulders. He let a small smile cross his face.

“I think you already know what I want.” Sportacus grinned back before leaning to kiss Robbie. The villain met him halfway, letting one of his hands slide up to where he could run his fingers through the elf’s hair under his hat.

Robbie woke up kissing his orange pillow. The hair that he was running his fingers through was just the fluff on the pillow. He threw it away from him in disgust. Crossing his arms, he sneered with his eyebrows lowered in anger. This was the point that he’d reached. He was dreaming of Sportacus and kissing his pillow.

“Where is that stupid elf anyway? It’s been nearly two weeks!” Robbie said angrily. He kept the sneer up as long as he could before he slouched into his chair with a frown. “Why would he break his promise? And to me?!” He gestured to himself with both hands with an almost insulted expression. “He’s supposed to care about me. He could at least give me a phone call.”

Robbie picked up the photo that he had found that had him and Sportacus in it. He held it up to look at while he leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair and propped his chin on his palm. While Sportacus was away, Robbie was supposed to have gotten over him. Instead, he felt like a love sick teen waiting for their partner to come back. He didn’t like it.

“What if he isn’t coming back?” Robbie asked, feeling a pang in his chest. “Maybe, he just didn’t want tell me that he was leaving.” His theorizing was getting the best of him. Suddenly everything was falling apart for him. He’d become the one who was going to get his heart broken. Robbie felt anger come over him. He flung the photo down on the table next to him and bolted up out of his chair.

“I hope that elf flip flopped his way out of a window!” Robbie yelled feeling scorned. A moment later, his mail fell into his chair behind him. He turned and snatched up the newspaper. “I bet there isn’t a single thing in here about Mayhem Town.” Holding up the paper, he saw a picture of Sportacus on the cover. There was another photo of him next to it. This one was Sportacus leaning backwards over the edge of a building. The headline read , ‘Hero Takes a Tumble.’ Robbie’s eyes widen while he opened his mouth in shock.

“No! Sportacus, I didn’t mean it!” He yelled as if Sportacus could hear him. He clutched the paper tightly, afraid to read the article. “Please be ok.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sportacus was better off than the newspaper made it seem like. The building that they said that he fell off only had one floor. In the article, it said that it had been four stories, and that he had landed face first. The only injury he had was his sprained ankle. The reason that he was getting back to Lazy Town this late was because the criminal had been harder to catch than he expected.

He knew that Robbie was going to be upset, but he didn’t know that Robbie had gotten one of the newspapers. He thought that they were only going around Mayhem Town. That was why he was just expecting Robbie to be upset that he had been gone longer than he promised, when he landed in his lair. Robbie yelped as the hero landed in front of him. Sportacus refrained from showing how much the landing hurt his ankle.

Robbie didn’t think about it before he threw his arms around Sportacus’s shoulders. He’d had his stomach in knots from worrying about the elf for the past two days. He didn’t care how he looked right now. Sportacus was a little taken back by the act of affection but hugged Robbie tightly.

“I thought that you would be upset with me.” Sportacus stated, kissing Robbie on the cheek.

“I’m just happy that you’re okay,” Robbie responded, not bothering to filter himself right now. Sportacus hugged him a little tighter. He wasn’t used to Robbie talking to him like this. Usually, Robbie would distance himself while calling him Sportaflop or some other insult based on his name. It wasn’t that Sportacus minded. This was just nice. “How badly did you get hurt?” That was when it dawned on why Robbie was acting like this.

“You got one of the newspapers, didn’t you?” Sportacus asked, pulling out of the hug. He saw Robbie twitch like he was going to try to hug him again. Robbie nodded. “I just have a sprained ankle. That newspaper took a lot of liberties with what actually happened.” After he said that, Robbie almost visibly closed back off. “I’m very flattered that you were worried about me.”

“I wasn’t worried!” Robbie snapped. He crossed his arms with a frown. “I’ve seen how you flip flop around here. There was no way that you would have been hurt.” His upper lip twitched slightly, and he shifted to where he was turned away from the elf. “And you’re right. I am mad. You promised you’d be back in a week.”

Sportacus sighed but couldn’t help smiling. He knew that meant his time for attention was over even if it had been very brief. It was nice to have gotten it at all. He knew how hard that was for Robbie. He moved forward and slipped his arms around the villain’s waist. Robbie leaned his side against Sportacus but kept his arms crossed.

“What would you like me to do to make it up to you?” Sportacus asked. Robbie blushed at the memory of the dream he had had. If this followed how his dream went, it would end with the two of them kissing a little more passionately than he was ready for. Sportacus leaned his chin on Robbie’s shoulder with a little difficulty. “What would you like me to do?” Robbie’s teeth stuck out from under his lip slightly as he thought.

“I just want an apology.” Robbie said it quietly as if he wasn’t sure. Sportacus held him a little tighter, getting him to loosen up a little.

“I’m sorry, Robbie. I know that I broke my promise to you, and I’m sorry.” He felt Robbie relax in his arms. “I missed you very much.” There was the butterflies in Robbie’s chest. He turned in the elf’s arms and let his arms slip over his shoulders. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do?” He brushed his thumb over the small of Robbie’s back.

Robbie glanced back at the machine that he had built to rid his feelings of Sportacus. Then, he looked back to Sportacus. It would be so easy to get rid of him right now. Still, there was a feeling that he didn’t want to. He shifted uncomfortable.

“You see that machine in the corner?” Robbie asked, nodding towards his invention. Sportacus looked over his shoulder at it.

“Yes.”

“I want you to help me take it apart.” Robbie answered. Sportacus looked confused but nodded. Robbie let go first and walked over to the machine. He unplugged it to where there would be no power running to it. He didn’t want the thing going off by accident. Next, he handed Sportacus a wrench while grabbing one for himself.

The two set to work, Robbie giving out instructions when Sportacus got confused about what to do next. Robbie kept glancing over at the elf, knowing that Sportacus had no idea what Robbie had just given up the option of doing. It was during one of those glances that he felt an edge of the metal cut into his hand. He yelped and dropped his wrench.

“What happened?” Sportacus asked, rushing to his side.

“It’s just a scratch.” Robbie responded. Regardless, Sportacus took his hand and looked at the cut. It wasn’t deep but it was bleeding.

“You should still disinfect it. Where’s that first aid kit?”

“It’s down the hall, in the cabinet in the bathroom.” Robbie stated. Sportacus ran off down the hall. The villain just shook his head and kept working. When Sportacus came back, he went to take the kit from him but just had Sportacus grab his hand again. The elf opened the kit and sat it on the table next to them. It took him a second to find all the right things, but he still managed to disinfect and bandage the cut on Robbie’s hand.

“There, all better,” Sportacus said, running his thumb over the top of the bandage while he continued to hold Robbie’s hand.

This time, Robbie didn’t feel butterflies. It was something between calm and contentment. That made it so much easier for what he decided to do. He pulled his hand from Sportacus before placing it and his other hand on either side of Sportacus’s neck, his thumbs resting just below his ears. Then, he leaned forward in one smooth movement to catch Sportacus’s lips with his own. Sportacus leaned into the kiss, resting his hands on Robbie’s hips.

Robbie only pulled back for a breath before kissing the elf again harder than before. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the hugging and kissing. From the way that Sportacus was making little noises in his throat, he guessed that he had missed it too. Robbie wrapped his arms around Sport’s shoulders while Sportacus had his arms around Robbie’s waist. His hand held firmly at the small of Robbie’s back like he might try to get away. They just stayed like that for the longest time, kissing each other in front of the remains of the machine that was supposed to separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally supposed to go a different way, but I didn't like how it was playing out. So, you get this instead. I hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Robbie had given up. He wanted Sportacus more than he wanted the town to be lazy again. That was why he had Sportacus help take down the machine he had built. Although, he probably should have gotten rid of the blue print, especially since he had written down his entire plan on it.  
“When were you planning on breaking up with me?” Sportacus questioned while Robbie worked on something at his desk. Robbie looked at him with an odd expression. The elf looked mad.

“Never?” Robbie asked, deeply confused. He paled when Sportacus held up a rolled up blue print. “Oh no.”

“When were you going to go through with this, Robbie? Did you use that machine on yourself before I came back?” Sportacus felt betrayed when he found this.

“I can explain.”

“Then, do it!”

“That was what my plan was to start with. That’s not what it is now.” Robbie stood and tried to put a hand on Sportacus’s shoulder. The elf moved away.

“When did your plan change?”

“I’m not sure… When you came back from Mayhem town?”

“Robbie! That was only two months ago. You’re telling me half of our relationship has been a lie?” Sportacus threw the blue print onto the table.

“But I like you now. Shouldn’t that be what matters?” Robbie asked. He wasn’t good at this.

“You lied to me!”

“I’m a villain! Of course, I did!” Apparently that wasn’t the right answer because Sportacus started to storm away. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Away from you,” Sportacus stated, not bothering to look back. “You can consider at least part of your plan a success this time, Robbie. I’m not leaving town, but you don’t have to worry about me hanging around.”

“But, I want you here! I’m sorry!” Robbie yelled as Sportacus climbed the ladder to leave. His only answer was the hatch slamming shut. “Fine! I don’t need you anyway!” He yelled when he knew the elf couldn’t hear him anymore. Then, he crossed his arms and slumped his shoulders.

“Without that elf here, I can do what I want again,” Robbie rationalized. He looked around his lair, his chest feeling hallow. “But, all I want is Sportacus.”

Sportacus ran back to his air ship, his irritation fueling his energy. He jumped towards his ladder and grabbed before climbing quickly. Once he was inside, he let himself slouch. He didn’t want to leave Robbie, but how did he know that the villain wasn’t going to lie to him again? What if he was still acting?

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked himself. “Robbie, why did you have to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be studying for my British lit test later, but my computer class pissed me off. So, I wrote this between classes instead. I've got one real chapter left after this and then one that's just kind of a bonus chapter. Thank you for who commented about Sportacus finding out about what the machine was for. I was planning a fall out between these two, but wasn't quite sure what it should be over.


	15. Chapter 15

Robbie stayed in his lair for the next week. No matter how loud the kids got, he couldn’t bring himself to go up. If he saw Sportacus, he knew that he’d lose what he’d been trying to hold back. So, he sat watching his tv while eating a slice of cake. He never considered that Sportacus would come looking for him.

“Robbie?” Sportacus yelled from the hatch. Robbie froze. He knew that if he said anything at all, Sportacus would come down. However, that didn’t entirely work. He remained completely silent but still heard Sportacus coming down the chute. Robbie panicked before trying to hide under his ridiculously small blanket.

Sportacus landed to see Robbie curled up in his chair with his head under a purple cloth. He felt a pang go through his chest. He understood that Robbie was trying to hide from him. Despite how much the villain had hurt him, he didn’t want him to hide from him.

“Robbie,” Sportacus said. Robbie sat up but didn’t take the blanket off of his head. As long as he didn’t see the hero, he’d be fine. “Are you okay? You haven’t been outside in a week.”

“Of course, I’m okay. Robbie Rotten is always okay!” Robbie responded. Sportacus reached up and pulled the blanket off. He flinched slightly when Robbie tried to grab it back. Then, the villain looked up at him. His expression shifted before he let go of the purple cloth. “Why did you come here?”

“I was worried about you.”

“Why?” Robbie questioned. He crossed his arms before leaning back in his seat. Sportacus knew he didn’t mean the glare that Robbie was giving him.

“I care about you, Robbie.” Robbie felt like he’d been slapped. He stood and straightened his vest.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“What?”

“You have to ruin my plan every time.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Robbie huffed at that.

“I decide to break your heart. You make me like you. I plan on getting rid of my feelings for you. The feelings just get stronger. I plan on actually being in a relationship with you. You break up with me. I plan on isolating myself. You let yourself into my lair. You have ruined every plan I’ve had for the past few months.”

“You’re blaming me for this?” Sportacus asked.

“Of course not! I blame this on me not being able to do anything right. I had a way to make my plan work, and I had you help me take it down. If I were a real villain, I would have used it on myself while you were still in Mayhem Town.” Robbie was visibly shaking now. His eyes were starting to water. “Instead, I let myself fall in love with you. Then, we both got hurt.”

“You love me?” Sportacus asked, catching what Robbie hadn’t really meant to say. Robbie froze again. They stared at each other for a while.

“Yes,” Robbie muttered. Sportacus fiddled with the blanket in his hand while that sank in. He threw it down into Robbie’s recliner.

“Maybe, we could try this again.” Sportacus said.

“You want to be with me?”

“Only if you promise to be fully honest with me this time.” Sportacus answered. Robbie’s lip twitched slightly. He was shocked at what he was hearing.

“Of course,” he answered. He grinned when Sportacus hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then, Sportacus started leading him towards the ladder. “Where are we going?”

“You need to get some fresh air. You’ve been coped up for too long.” Robbie just followed him, still smiling. Right now, he’d go anywhere that the elf wanted him to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end, but I'm going to post one last chapter as an extra scene.


	16. Chapter 16

They were in Robbie’s lair. Robbie was sitting contently in his chair watching Sportacus do push ups. Every once in a while, Sportacus would do something a bit more difficult to show off. Robbie would just roll his eyes which got a laugh from Sportacus.

“Mail’s here,” Robbie stated as a few envelopes and a magazine fell into his lap. He sorted through it, throwing some of the envelopes over his shoulder. His face paled when he got to the magazine. It was a copy of Villain’s Monthly. On the cover was a picture of him in Sportacus’s arms with a dopey smile.

“What’s wrong?” Sportacus asked, pushing up hard enough that he went into a standing position. He squeezed into the chair next to Robbie and looked over his shoulder. “That’s a nice photo of us.”

“There’s an article on us. What if they say I’m not a villain anymore?”

“Are you going to read it to find out?” Sportacus questioned. Robbie looked conflicted. He opened the magazine to the page of the article. There was another photo. This one showed them kissing on one of the benches in the park.

“I can’t do. You read it.” Robbie shoved the magazine into Sportacus’s hands. Sportacus rolled his eyes before pulling Robbie to where the villain was in his lap.

“Why don’t we read it together?” Robbie looked at the page before putting his face into the crook of Sportacus’s neck. “That tickles,” Sportacus said, shifting his shoulder a little. He gave Robbie a quick kiss on his forehead before going back to the magazine.

“A villain and a hero in love? Or is this one of Robbie Rotten’s latest schemes? Perhaps instead of getting rid of the hero in his town, he’s turning his hero bad. We’re sure that you thought what we thought when we saw these photos. Robbie Rotten’s gone soft.” Robbie cringed at that. “But we put the other pieces together when one of our reporters talked to the hero.”

“You talked to a reporter and didn’t tell me?” Robbie asked, raising his head.

“I didn’t know that they were a reporter.” Sportacus went back to the article. “We had our reporter go in disguise and talk to the hero about Robbie Rotten. The reporter says that as soon as he said something unflattering about Rotten, Sportacus got a dark look in his eyes and punched him in the chest.”

“You punched somebody?”

“No, I pushed him a little, but I didn’t hit him.”

“To be fair, sometimes you don’t know your own strength.” Robbie ran his hand over Sportacus chest as he said that, feeling the obscene amount of muscle there. Sportacus shrugged before going back to reading.

“Now, we ask you, what’s more dangerous than a hero gone dark? Our answer is a hero wrapped around a villain’s finger. That’s why we’re naming these two our power couple and Robbie Rotten as our number one villain.” At that, Robbie burst out laughing. He had been expecting to not be a villain at all, but he ended up being on top. “You’re number one, Robbie.”  
  
“And all it took was a push from you,” Robbie commented, pushing against Sportacus chest. It didn’t do anything other than making the hero blush. Robbie took the magazine from Sportacus before tossing it away. Afterwards, he pulled Sportacus into a long kiss. Sportacus kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the villain that was still seated in his lap. When he pulled back, he let his head rest on Sportacus’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Robbie said. He still had his arm around Sportacus’s other shoulder, playing with a tuft of hair that stuck out from under his cap. Sportacus felt a warmth in his chest and held Robbie tighter.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured at some point, the other villains would find out what Robbie was doing with Sportacus. But I didn't want it in the main story line.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally put this on fanfiction.net, but I'm starting to like the format of this site better. So, I thought I'd post it here.


End file.
